


In Love with a Bastard: The Sealed Door

by hpfanficfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfanficfan/pseuds/hpfanficfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with a bastard...unrequited no less. Why does he get himself into situations like this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love with a Bastard: The Sealed Door

The situation was almost funny. It was hard to believe that the young man could fall in love with the gloomy man behind the tightly sealed door. That greasy bat in the base is difficult to understand and even more difficult to get along with. Indeed, he was difficult left, right, upside down and backwards. 

The first time he showed up outside the doors, the man demanded to know if he was playing some nasty joke. The door closed in his face.

The second time he attempted to convey his affection, the man told him that he did not need any charity and to take his pity elsewhere. The door swung shut.

The third time he tried to set up a date, the man said that he had no need for rescue or love or fresh air. The slamming door made the ground tremble.

During his fourth visit, the man tried to get him to see that the person in front of him was nothing more than a greasy, big nosed, sallow skinned old man. The door locked with a click.

The fifth time they met, the older man yelled that just because he had saved his sorry Gryffidor life all those times did not mean that he was some kind well-meaning hero. The door sealed with a great big bang, nearly taking off a few fingers.

Next came his sixth attempt…

And the seventh…

Not to mention the eight…

And each time the man turned away from him, letting the door, the very reliable door, separate him from the the one seeking his affection.

Sealed away in his dungeon, the man was alone.

But once more, the young man stood again in the damp, cold dungeons and knocked on that thrice on the sealed door.

The door opened, and a dim light slithered into the dingy hallway. 

"You again, Potter?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, still wondering how he had fallen in love with this bastard.

The door sealed shut once more. The hall was empty. 

Inside, the light became slightly brighter.


End file.
